Talk:Pain Elemental
Can someone post a picture of a crushed pain elemental corpse? 202.67.72.238 04:39, 5 December 2006 (UTC) : I think it's thing type 24. Ryan W 04:53, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks. 202.67.72.238 08:02, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Pain Elemental corpse Are there only ceartain versions of the classic Doom games to where the Pain Elemental leaves a corpse if crushed? Because I tried this little experiement on Doom 2, and I noticed the Pain Elemental leaves no corpse at all. Also, I've also noticed that it seems like the Arch-Vile doesn't bring back any dead monsters, if only left gore in the area it died. Are there ceartain versions that this can only happen? Wattamack4 17:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex :What port are you using? If the answer is "ZDoom", then please read this... --Gez 20:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::GZDoom. But from reading that article, are you saying the bug is only on ZDoom, as well as the Arch-Vile able to bring back squished-corpses back to life? Wattamack4 20:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::GZDoom uses the ZDoom codebase. I was just pointing out that, until very recently, ZDoom (and therefore GZDoom, Skulltag, etc.) handled crushed monsters in a way that is completely different from standard Doom and prevented arch-viles from raising crushed corpses. This is a change that was originally made because of a design flaw in ZDoom's player skin code -- normal player sprites use PLAY as their name (PLAYA*, PLAYB*, etc.) and skin support allowed to replace these first four letters with another sprite name corresponding to a different skin. So let's say you used an "ogre" skin, with its sprite names starting with OGRE. Instead of displaying PLAYA*, it would display OGREA*. Now squish the player's corpse, it's changed to POL5A (the gibs' sprite) , and the skin system kicks in and changes that into OGREA. The crushed corpse looks healthy. Of course, if you didn't use a skin, you were actually using the PLAY skin, so the crushed corpse was changed into PLAYA... :::To fix that bug in ZDoom's skin support, crushed corpses were removed and replaced by a different object. Since they weren't corpses anymore, arch-viles couldn't raise them. :::Now ZDoom (and very recent versions of GZDoom) allows you to set a compatibility setting that restores Doom's behavior for creating corpse purée, which allows crushed corpses to be raised by arch-viles again. But it's not the default setting. :::Oh, and by "very recent versions", I mean "very recent SVN versions" -- don't look for that option in the official releases. --Gez 15:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I see. So technically, it was a glitch that appeared when the game was first developed, but was removed in later releases of the games? Wattamack4 15:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Alex (desindenting) What do you mean? ZDoom is an independent, unofficial port and should not be considered a "later release". Plus, which glitch? That pain elementals can, if the timing is right, be crushed into gibs? That ZDoom's skin support led to bug? That AVs could not resurrect crushed gibs in ZDoom? --Gez 17:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::The glitch I was reffering to was the Pain Elemental being crushed into gibs. Nevermind about the "later versions" line, I'd thought you were saying that in original releases under Zdoom, the glitch was on the game, but later releases on Zdoom in stores and online had the glitch fixed. But looking at a few other posts from our disscusion, Id' say my question is pretty much answered. I suppose I should go into the options menu and select the option for allowing crushed corpses in the game to be raised by Arch-Viles in GZDoom. Wattamack4 17:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Alex (desindenting) Again with "later releases on Zdoom in stores" -- ZDoom is a source port, not the official game. And its license forbids commercial releases anyway. You seem to confuse non-official, third party software such as source ports with official releases of the games. --Gez 18:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, sorry about the confusion. I knew that it was a source port, I guess I just wasn't explaining it well... I'd explain it, but it'd seem too confusing to say. Wattamack4 18:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Alex worth mentioning? chzo, main villain of the chzo mythos, is Pain Elemental who ate the other Pain Elementals turning him into a massive death blob with one eye : Whoever you are 66.91.109.33, that is not worth mentioning. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chzo_Mythos states that whatever you are talking about was made in 2003, years after Doom II. So if anything they stole from Doom II. GhostlyDeath 04:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC); GhostlyDeath 05:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC)